dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Nainso Ziska
Nainso Ziska is a high-ranking member of Troika who uses his professional status and Power to get information he needs for his organization. Appearance Nainso appears that of a feline-Dreamkeeper, having a relatively normal adult-size and figure. He has mostly black fur with white fur on his cheeks, ears, neck, eyebrows, along most of his tail and a small tuft on his forehead, as well as bright blue eyes. He wears a formal business attire, consisting of a gray longshirt under a light-gray buttoned vest, a black necktie, dark gray pants and black shoes. Personality Nainso is seen as a very professional and very gentleman-like. He handles things accordingly to ensure they go smoothly and expects his associates to be able to perform on the same level as him. He has a broad understanding on how the system works and consequences of taking up illegal activities which he goes over in detail with new recruits. However, Nainso is shown to be quite long-winded at times; for he often goes into too much detail over what goes into the structure of said activities, even going as far as explaining every length and every property of the natural caves their headquarters is made of to the point where someone will even call him out on it and ask for shorter sentences. Nainso seems to have a deep appreciation for history and art, as he nearly spilled tea on himself when he found out Tinsel was destroying various art pieces after a little accident involving Lilith walking in on her and Viscount Calah. This left him upset that she was destroying their culture. Nainso also happens to show great care for his pet, Diligence, as the two are often seen together. He even allows him to come with him at public gatherings, within Troika's main headquarters or any of their safe-houses. History Past Not much is known about his personal history regarding his ties with Troika or how he obtained his position at Sabatton Towers. He seems to be well-known as even Lilith would come to know him, as would her father. Prelude During a party being held by Viscount Calah, Nainso and his pet, Diligence, saw Lilith who was sitting on the floor waiting to see her father. During a discussion about him he asked if she wanted a drink as he was gathering drink requests from people. She decided on water and he went off on his way. At one point he got into an argument with Mr. Peaks over the credibility involving Chandler and the development of Arcus. After an accident involving Lilith walking in on Viscount Calah and Tinsel making out in his office, Nainso was called in to discuss her disappearance and fear of Lilith telling people about it. Being calm, Nainso retorted that the simple solution would have been to use the lock on the doorknob to prevent this sort of thing from happening. When he asked where Tinsel was, Calah replied that she was in the art hall breaking things, which left Nainso to react in alarm. As they looked over the damage, Calah wondered how they could cover up this incident with Lilith in case she tries telling people about it. Nainso suggested he just be honest with her instead of trying to inflict catastrophic psychological harm to her. As Calah didn't understand Nainso's tip on "phrasing", Calah settled to hire a professional, that being a lawyer. Later that afternoon, he a supervisor came walking by Woods and Muliebral carrying a box, that he described as "poor judgment". Looking out the window, he spoke to what was inside the box to watch its back whilst he was met by Damon, wanting to examine the contents. Damon soon became quite fond of what was inside and Nainso eventually told him to just give it to Lilith as it was from her father. Later that evening, he is seen in a darkened balcony above the Viscount's garden listening in on Muliebral's explanation to Lilith about Lilith and Namah's origins. As Lilith and Muliebral leave, Nainso sits down at a conference table on the balcony and begins a voice recording on a data-scroll with a thumb drive plugged in. He is talking about a meeting with Antioch's Margate District Intelligence Director in a week's time and about Lilith eventually learning the truth about the rest of past events. On a following day, Nainso is having a drink at a bar as he slips the thumb drive with his recording to Silk, who then gives it to Indi in a stage dressing room. Volume 2 Chapter 6 Nainso was present when Igrath, Grunn and Scinter were being assaulted by the Anduruna Shock Troopers. He stuck around long enough for Indi and Digo to cause a ruckus so the three can escape, all while he went unnoticed. Volume 3 Chapter 7 After Woods, Bill, and Damon make their way through the strip club's secret passage, they encounter Nainso in a secret storage room loaded with illicit goods. Here, Nainso gives the offer to the former tower guards to join the Troika, as well as a questionnaire for each guard and a set of directions to an undisclosed location. Chapter 9 In the Troika's home base, Nainso, along with Vi, are giving a brief tour of the base to Woods, Bill, and Damon. After Grunn arrives with Kalei, Igrath instructs Grunn to retrieve the coins. Nainso goes with him, presumably to ensure he finds the right coins. They both return, with Nainso pinching his face in annoyance. As Grunn attempts to conjure up an excuse for the missing coins, Nainso simply says, "Yup, they're gone," and walks away. Volume 4 Chapters 10 - 12 Shortly after Vi and her team depart on their mission, Nainso and the rest of the Troika chain of command hold a meeting with a small number of operatives attending. During the meeting, Nainso gives his explanation on why Operation Guillotine should not be enacted, despite recent events. For minutes, Nainso and Scinter argued over the case, until Kalei bursts out of the med station with a wave of harmless energy. After she normalized, Nainso claimed that he would have to consult notes on the phenomenon, but Igrath insisted that Guillotine had to happen. Later that day, Nainso and Scinter emerge from a small building after Igrath, Tinsel, Vi's squad, and the protagonists safely arrive from the caves beneath Sabbaton. While Lilith was explaining to Igrath why she and her friends were down there, Nainso overheard her mentioning the Archives and the scrolls they had found. He walked along with her and asked if she had recovered any of the text. When she claimed that she copied the text to her scroll, Nainso's eyes practically sparkled with anticipation. Later that night, Nainso is looking over the information that had been recovered. As Tia arrives with a cup of coffee, he goes over the translated text with her. After he claims that the world is about to be wiped clean, Tia claims that it might be time for another trip to Logos. Power and Abilities Unnoticeable: Nainso has a very unique Power that doesn't enhance his physical capabilities while active, but instead grants him the ability to be unnoticeable by everyone around him. Even in plain sight, he has no presence to anyone as their perception is likely affected by this ability. This allows him to advance his own personal agendas while helping whoever he wants, which is to say, remain entirely neutral. The only catch is that it only works when people are not actively searching for him. Espionage Expert: With his power, Nainso is fully capable of acquiring information on virtually anything he wants as he can so easily plan when to sneak in or when to observe and listen in on people's conversations just to get what he wants. This is how he is able to know everything going on with Viscount Calah's affairs. Trivia *Nainso Ziska II Esquire is his child, or possibly himself. The individual is the recorder of the 3rd War of Andurana that the reader is supposedly reading. *Owns a Ryu-nekko named Diligence. *Apparently has been in allegiance with the Troika since Prelude (1221). It is currently unknown when he decided to join them. Quotes *(to Diligence) "Ah there you are, Diligence. Connecting with fellow scholars, I see?" References Navigation Category:Males Category:GNS Characters Category:Dreamkeepers